Seducing my mentor
by Detonator
Summary: This is an AU where Pitch is Jack's mentor and Jack his very obedient student.. Oh, who am I kidding? Jack is the badass rule-breaker known for his many visits at the principal's office. Now, Jack has plans on seducing this hot mentor of his, will he manage? Or is Pitch too stubborn to give in? AU, Blackice. Rating will go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

**Hi there!**

**This is another one of my Blackice fanfictions! :) This is an AU (Alternate Universe) where Pitch is Jack's mentor and Jack his very obedient student.. Oh, who am I kidding?**

**Jack is the badass rule-breaker known for his many visits at the principal's office. So, they're technically just regular humans in this fanfic ^.^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Warnings: This is a BoyxBoy fanfiction, Yaoi, M/M, don't like? Don't read I guess :3**

* * *

><p>Jack took the cigarette in between his fingers, placing it between his parted lips and breathed in deeply. He sighed and blew out a cloud of smoke, his friends tried to imitate him but only managing in looking half as cool as him if even that. The platinum blonde repeated his last action as he heard a familiar voice.<p>

"Well, well, Frost. What do I have here?"

Jack spun around to face his tall, British mentor. A low groan left him as he saw how everybody else threw their cigarettes away, not daring to meet the consequences of skipping class to smoke outside of the school area. Jack though, being Jack, kept his one.

"Me and them. Stupid question." Jack answered and shrugged, face breaking into a grin at his mentor's frown. The teacher approached him with a serious expression.

"You shouldn't be smoking, Frost. I'm going to say it again, although you probably won't listen as always, smoking in school is against the rules and as you're underage illegal too. Also, you're out of the school area as you might've noticed." he scolded the young teenager. He glared at the other's almost slightly hiding behind Jack, trying to stay out of the way. Jack brought the attention back to himself.

"You know what? You're right. I'm not listening." Jack said, his grin widening as he saw annoyance flash in Pitch's golden eyes. Instead, the adult took a small breath as he tried to keep his voice firm.

"Well, why would you? And as smoking is forbidden, I'm taking this." Pitch said and pulled the cigarette from Jack's fingers. Jack gave it up, teasing was fun but he never fought his mentor.

Only other teachers.

He just loved being told off by Pitch, there was something that excited him about it, seeing Pitch angry or frustrated, annoyed or irritated. The last cigarette was now thrown on the ground and stepped on by the Jack's teacher himself.

"You can all leave, but I _will_ talk to your mentors and the principal. And please stop this nonsense with smoking, it doesn't make any of you look cool. Come on, go to class, all of you! You're probably already late!" Pitch shooed at the other kids.

Grumpily, they left, knowing that they'd also get scolded for this now. Jack though, wasn't allowed to follow, he was instead by a firm grip on his arm led to Pitch's office.

Being his mentor meant that Pitch was responsible for all of Jack's actions. In the office, Pitch did his best in trying to convince Jack that smoking was bad. All this talk about health just bored the child even more. Instead of listening, in return Jack only convinces Pitch that he really couldn't care less. Pitch ended up giving up and just sighed.

"Well. I'm driving you home today, there's no way that I'm gonna let you go out and smoke again today." he said whilst shaking his head softly, playing with the pen in his hand.

"Aww, you _do_ care about me." Jack said sweetly, voice innocent but it contained a slight sarcastic tone.

"Err.. Of course, I'm your me-" Pitch started, keeping the nervousness out of his voice. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Oh, don't _I-am-your-mentor-_me! It's just annoying. I know you love me, Sir. It's easy to tell." Jack said with a teasing smile. Pitch narrowed his eyes at the blue eyed boy.

"I don't know what you're trying to imply, Frost." Jack's dark haired mentor snapped slightly.

"Yeah, sure. See ya after school then, I guess. In your car." Jack murmured and winked as he pushed the chair backwards to proceed in standing up.

"Agh, stop it, you child! You make it sound so inappropriate and dirty!" Pitch complained as he half heartedly glared at his charming teenage student. Jack leaned forwards over the desk, biting his lip seductively. His voice was a lustful whisper as he spoke.

"Because it will be, Sir. It will be."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I felt like stopping here but.. meh, why should I? ;)**

* * *

><p>Pitch stared at him.<p>

"You wish." he hissed, smirking weakly but challenging.

"Oh, I _am_. If you only knew." Jack mubled as he pictured his hot mentor getting seduced into bed with Jack in Jack's own bed with his childish covers and pillows.

"I actually _do _know. Now hush and get to class already! Hurry-" Pitch shooed him away too and closed the door behind the chuckling teen. Pitch groaned darkly as he finished the sentence alone.

"-before I strip you of all of your clothes and take you against the wall.." he hissed angrily. He looked down to notice a very clear tent in his pants. _Ah, shit._ What was wrong with him..? _Ahhh.. Fuck._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**So, NOW the chapter is over. For real :)**

**Please tell me what you think about it so far in a review! I've got some plans for how it will turn out and yes, there will be some BoyxBoy actions in future chapters! XD**

**Oh, and I noticed that there's loads of dialouge, please tell me if it bothers you and I'll try to change it a bit for the next chapters :)**

**Have a wonderful day,**

**Detonator :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Hi ya'll! I was just looking through my stories and saw that this chapter was replaced by a chapter from one of my other stories, sorry! S****o here is the real one! Hope you all like it so far :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy, Yaoi, M/M, TeacherxStudent, Blackice, don't like? Don't read I guess :3**

* * *

><p>Pitch sat in his car outside the school on the parking lot, waiting for one of his students to turn up. He looked around at the exiting teenagers, none of them had platinum blonde hair.<p>

After a few minutes, the front passenger seat door opened and a silvery white haired boy got inside. He placed his backpack in between his knees and smiles up at Pitch.

"Missed me?" he asked. Pitch rolled his eyes with a sigh and started driving towards Jack's house. Yes, he knew the way. No, he was not going to tell you how. Or, maybe.

Jack had been, after he _somehow_ got Pitch's _personal_ phone number texted him his adress over and over again, trying to seduce him by texts. The child was unbelieveable. He wrote all kinds of things that would send Pitch to jail for a lifetime if it was released in public.

Pitch knew this fact, keeping his presistence strong as he denied the child any answer at all. But, well.. he_ accidentally _(if one could call it that) learned the adress. So from then, he'd somedays drive Jack home, desperate to make sure that the blonde teen wouldn't do anything foolish as going out to drink or smoke with bad people in the town.

The raven mentor turned the steering wheel to the right and drove into the driveway of a nice looking house.

"Here we are, have a good evening Ja- Frost. Send your mothers my regards and we'll see each other tomorrow." Pitch said, watching as Jack zipped his jacket before leaning over towards his teacher.

"We'll see each other sooner than that." he whispered. Confusion was shown over Pitch's features.

"What?" he questioned. A mischievious smile appeared on Jack's lips as he pretended to zip them shut and throw away the key. Then his smile turned into a sad-pout like expression.

"No kiss goodbye?" he asked, forming the most adorable blue puppy eyes possible. Pitch glared at him.

"No, Frost. There will be _none_ of that." he hissed before the teen could get any closer.

"Aw, sad. Well, I guess I can wait an hour or two." Jack murmured to himself, loud enough for Pitch to hear, before smiling again and jumping out of the car. He closed the door and waved to his mentor with a grin.

What was that?

Pitch waved back, this kid was plainly odd. The blackhaired adult activted the reverse **(A/N: Is that how you say it when you drive backwards? xD)** and started his small trip home, after all, he lived only fifteen minutes from there if one walked.

Once he'd gotten home, he loosened his tie. The job fucking requiered it. He sighed and sat down on his couch, throwing the tie on the table as he leaned back, reflecting over his action involving the students throughout the day.

Ït was getting a lot harder to hide his liking towards Jack now that Jack was taking bigger and bigger steps towards him. Pitch was very tempted, he had to admit it, it was very tempting to give in. He already had woken up from dreams involing Jack in a few various positions with a hard-on.

Pitch growled, _damnit, focus on the real problem here,_ he hissed in his mind. What had Jack meant about seeing him sooner? Little did Pitch know, he was about to find out.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I have a question, one I could easily search on google to find the answer to, but I don't feel like it ^.^ What is it called when you drive backwards? Is there a special word for it? In my native language, Swedish, it's "att backa" x)**

**Also, this chapter was kind of slow.. or so it felt for me, but if you liked it I'm very glad! Future chapters though, might even be the next one, will contain some smut.. *mysterious smile***

**Please R&R if you want it,**

**Detonator ;3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Hi! I'm so sorry this update came up so late, I just haven't been in the mood for this story these last days. But now I'm back, and hand in hand with the third chapter ;3 Well, not really but you get the idea!**

**Annie, who will be mentioned below, is in this story my own made up character who is going to play the role as Jack's mother. She is completely fictional and does not exist in neither the books nor the movie. I will not describe her and let her look as whatever you want in your heads :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians.**

**Warnings: There will be some M/M action, not smut yet but very close ;)**

* * *

><p>-At Jack's house-<p>

Once the door was opened he was washed over with the warmth from again being indoors. He swiftly greeted his mother and told her his mentor's regards, throwing his shoes off by the entrance. Her mother happily told him to say thanks on monday for her before going back to watching television on the couch. Emma was seated next to her, the top of her brown head the only thing being visible.

"Oh, Jack? If you're hungry you can eat something, there's a plate in the fridge or a fruit if you want one!" his mom said, looking back over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think I'll go for the plate, it was a while ago I ate glass.." Jack said with a smirk. His mom laughed sweetly.

"You know what I meant." she said and went back to watching the movie that was playing. Jack made a quick entrance in the kitchen, grabbed an apple and walked upstairs, a plan in his mind, knowing exactly what he was going to prepare for.

He went to his room to pack his things. Let's see, some books, randomly picked. It wasn't like he cared, as long as he was carrying something. He stuffed his phone into the bag too, not really caring as long as it was on silent. He wouldn't want any interruptions now, would he?

He opened his drawer, looking at the bottle of lube, hesitant. He bit his lip for a moment before he picked it up and threw it into the bag, why not? Yes, he had prepared for this one and special occation. He closed the backpack before changing into more.. obvious clothes.

He picked a loose white shirt, showing off his collarbone and tattoos on his arm that he'd gotten last year.

**(A/N: Yes, Jack has tattoos in this AU ;3 but not too many, just like 3-4 not too big)**

He grabbed a pair or jeans from his closet, skipping the chain today, it would only get in the way when shit got going over at his lover-to-be's house. Jack smiled. Lover-to-be. He missed the part when he could take away the last two words..

Quickly he fixed his hair, watching it turn into a more messy look, making him look even sexier if that was possible. He grabbed his leather jacket, throwing it onto himself and swinging his backpack over his shoulder, half jogging down the stairs to the hall loudly.

"_Jack! What did I tell you about running in the stairs?_" his mother called out from downstairs.

"I didn't run!" he called back and rolled his eyes. "Hey! I'm leavin'!" he announced loudly. Emma and Annie came out from the living room to say bye, his thirteen year old sister looking up at him with a grin.

"I know where you're going!" she whispered in a sing-song voice.

"Yeah, good girl, now don't you dare tell mom or I will not keep updating you about my progresses." Jack whispered back smiling, ruffling her brown hair lightly. He'd been informing her how seducing Pitch had been going lately and after so many miserable fails she'd started to help him, coming up with plans. The one for this evening included.

For being so young she sure did think maturely. Annie looked suspiciously at her two children but smiled once she hugged Jack goodbye.

"Have fun now!" she said as she let him go. Jack smirked.

"I will." he said.

"Just not too much, I don't want to tell the cops that you were tricked to drink alcohol or anything like that again, alright?" she pointed a finger at him, warning him. He rolled his eyes but nodded, giving her a reassuring smile.

Not tonight, tonight he had other plans.

-Later-

Pitch heard his doorbell ring and groaned. Right now was not perfect fucking moment.

Grumphily he stood up and went to put a random shirt on, yelling 'coming' to whoever the damned visitor was. He started to button it whilst walking to the door, looking through the peephole.

His eyes, wide at that, caught sight of a sexy dressed platinum blonde seventeen year old student of his, the hottest one too for sure.

"Oh no."

-Outside the door-

Jack pressed the button that was probably the doorbell. Yep. The only button by the door, had to be the doorbell. He waited a few seconds before he heard the voice he'd missed so, the voice of his Mentor.

"_Coming!_" he heard the adult walk around a bit inside, before hearing him approach the door. _Oh, soon you'll be coming, but for a whole other reason_, Jack thought with a small smirk. The light shining through the peephole was replaced by darkness, indicating that this someone was looking through it.

Jack could guess quite confidently who this someone was.

A few moments passed and he knew what was probably going through his teacher's head right now. His grin widened as the door finally opened.

"Hey." he greeted low, his voice sounding almost seductive as he licked his lips sensually, putting on a tiny show for his mentor. Pitch half heartedly glared at him, already feeling his restraint slip in front of this child.

"Hi. May I ask what exactly you are doing here?" Pitch hissed stiffly. Just as his student was about to answer Pitch interrupted him. "-Or, never mind. Don't answer that. What do you want from me?" Pitch asked instead, looking into the teen's eyes, seeing them flash with a dangerously predatory look.

"All of you." Jack murmured, walking past Pitch and entering the warm home.

Pitch looked after him, was the kid insane?

"Hey! Hey, Jackson! What do you think you're doing!?" when he got no responce he groaned. "Agh, _unbelieveable_." he hissed seeing Jack dissapear up along the stairs of his house and leaving his view. Pitch quickly shut the door before jogging up straight after, taking left where he'd seen Jack turn from downstairs.

"Jackson! This is going too far now. The school doesn't allow these kind of relationships with the students, why don't you just accept that there are things and rules not even you can break for once? You can't think you can just waltz in and change everything to how you want it!" Pitch growled. He opened the door to every room, finding them all empty. Four rooms left.

His office, empty.

The bathroom, empty..

The library, empty...

Only one room left now. His bedroom.

_Damnit, Jack_.. Pitch thought.

Jack heard door after door getting opened, the sound getting closer to him everytime. For a moment there was only silence, before the bedroom door finally opened.

Pitch saw Jack sitting on his bed, leaning backwards, supporting himself on his arms. Pitch bit his lip, sighing.

"Out. Get out now, Frost. You cannot go on like this. Get. Out." Pitch pressed out through gritted teeth, finger pointing towards the door. Jack chuckled low, standing up and walking over to the man.

Slowly, he reached for the man's outstretched arm and pulled his hand towards him. Pitch's eyes followed his every movement, seeing his pointing finger being placed in the charming teen's mouth. He gasped lightly as he felt it being wettened and felt a warm tongue circle it serveral times.

"You taste amazingly, Mr. Black.." Jack murmured hotly before having his lips surround two of Pitch's fingers instead of one, and then a third. He hummed delightened.

Pulling the fingers out of his mouth with one last sexual moan he lead Pitch's now moist hand towards his own abdomen, placing the cool fingers onto his skin under his white shirt, seeing a flash of fear pass by Pitch's eyes.

"Touch me." he whispered hoarsely against Pitch's ear. He pressed his lips against Pitch's surprised ones, using his next gasp to insert his tongue and start devouring him with heat from inside out. He led Pitch's hand up to his chest, letting Pitch continue on his own as he himself buried his hands in black hair.

As much as Pitch hated feeling played he unintentionally kissed back as his finger accidentally caressed one of Jack's nipples softly, making a soft 'mnhhnnn' escape the teen's pink lips. They parted and as Pitch's eyes opened he realized his mistake.

"No, I'm still your Mentor. I shouldn't-" he was silenced by a rough kiss and with a small push from his young student he was on his bed. Jack smiled in victory, wasting no time waiting, instead climbing onto him straight away. He instantly crashed his lips onto Pitch's while grinding their hips against one another, pinning his Mentor down by a firm grip on his wrists.

Many people would underestimate Jack's strength, but when it came down to serious stuff, Jack was not the one that you wanted to wrestle with.

Pitch couldn't help but moan loudly into the kiss, making Jack smile. Jack pushed down harder against Pitch's groin, making the adult male's resistance grow weaker. Jack's lips trailed down along his jaw and to his neck, hearing a his name in a soft whisper escape Pitch's lips making Jack's eyes widen.

"_Jack.._"

A surge of electricity shot through Jack at the sound, the way he'd said it was so provocing. If Pitch only knew what he did to Jack. Jack let out a husky laugh, trying to regain his sences before he lost all controll. Instead he busyed himself with unbuttoning Pitch's shirt, slowly getting a good look of Pitch's musculed chest. His Mentor squirmed almost unnoticeably and gripped Jack's wrist to prevent him from continuing.

"No. Jackson. This is wrong. This is against the rules and you know it! It's even illegal, you're underage!" he said. Jack rolled his eyes, he honestly couldn't care less.

"Come on, teach, since when did you care anyways? It's not like you don't want it." he whispered the last bit against Pitch's lips, looking into his eyes.

"What do you know!?" Pitch hissed. This child wasn't supposed to be able to tell. Was Pitch so bad at lying?

"Well, _I_ certainly didn't _force_ that moan out of you a few seconds ago." Jack said triumphantly. That sure shut the other male up in embarrassment as a light blush covered his cheeks. Jack was straddling his hips, slowly startin to grin again. He knew he was right. Both knew. Pitch decided to stop struggling once for all.

_You know what? Fuck it. Fuck the rules. I don't care, not now. I will hate myself tomorrow but tonight, I might as well as stop fighting the stream,_ Pitch thought.

"I hope you're sure about this, Jack. Because when we start there is no way I'm letting you go." Pitch warned low. Jack smiled with all honesty, looking like a child recieving a gift from Santa.

"Couldn't be more of it." Jack mumbled and dipped his head down, capturing his teacher's lips in another kiss. He'd been dreaming of this for years, finally he's gotten it. He felt Pitch's warm hands roam over his chest, pinching his nipples harldy. A sharp but delightful pain shot through him as he moaned out loud on top of his mentor.

His right hand lowered itself to Pitch's bulge, caressing it over the black pants fabric making Pitch growl low in his throat. Suddenly, his wrist was grapped and he foundhimself pinned to the mattress instead, now having the other on top of himself. Not that he complained of course.

"Jack, you've been very bad these last weeks, no. Months. Trying to seduce me at work. Tsk tsk. This behaviour is not acceptable, I think you need to learn your place in this relationship."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Yup, Emma is a little wanna-know-it-all in this story.. Guess I just pictured myself if I'd have an elder brother who was seducing his teacher, I would want to know everything x3**

**Now, as you noticed, this chapter has no smut yet, and if you still want it, review xP Maybe if you ask nicely there will be some in the next chapter c; ****(which means that even if you threaten to kill me I would probably write smut anyway, but I'm not going to reveal that to you now, am I?)**

**Have it awesome!**

**~ Detonator**


End file.
